


Painful Goodbye's

by Lady_Lightning



Series: Soulmates to Come [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Len gets taken by his father, Lewis. With Lisa's life in danger, Barry Allen and his team at S.T.A.R. work to help Leonard and Lisa and put Lewis away.





	Painful Goodbye's

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to Soulmates to Come!
> 
> I have another story based on events from season one and two of the show.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Barry and Leonard Snart had been playing their game of cat and mouse for a while now, sticking to their deal they made in the woods. They’d only met more frequently after that night. While Barry knew he should be mad at all the things he’d done, he couldn’t help but switch his comms off every time they met so they could banter freely.

The last time that had happened was a few weeks ago. Barry had busted his robbery and Snart had escaped. Barry hadn’t seen Leonard since, and now he was starting to wonder why Captain Cold was under the radar for so long.

Len was approached by his deadbeat father all because the ex-cop wanted the cold gun for a heist. He threatened Len by putting a bomb in Lisa’s neck… the sly bastard. Len went with his father, and Barry had come to him three times, once right after Len had been taken by Lewis.

Lisa had gone to team Flash when her brother was taken, but she didn’t know the Flash’s identity. When she walked into the cortex, she had startled the team, and they stared at her in disbelief when she asked for help finding her brother.

The team was reluctant to help, Barry was more than willing, and managed to cover the fact that he wanted to help Snart by pointing out that Lewis was higher up on the most wanted list than Leonard was. After that, they finally agreed, but with reluctance.

Barry had run into a room full of file cabinets after the satellite had picked up one glimpse of him. Relief filled Len when he walked in to see Barry. “Snart!” Barry whisper yelled.

“Barry!” Len mimicked. 

“Are you okay?” Barry asked, still whispering as he raised his arms in a ‘What’s going on?’ expression only to drop them, creating a small pat sound as they hit his thighs.

Snart made a face, then responded; “Peachy.”

“Okay. Uh, I’m supposed to be here to rescue you.” He said questioningly.

“That’s not necessary. You can speed along now.” Leonard replied after walking up to the table with blueprints, then waving Barry off with one hand.

“Look Snart, if these guys are making you do this…”

“No one makes me do anything.” Len turned to Barry.

“Then why does your sister think you’ve been kidnapped?” Barry asked. They both heard a file cabinet slam shut, and Barry’s head whipped in the direction it came from. Using his distraction, he froze Barry to the ground, all the way up to his chest, leaving him able to move his arms.

Whether Barry realized it or not… Len had just saved him from Lewis taking the kid’s life and kept his own cover.

“What’s taking so long?” Lewis asked with a raspy voice as he walked to where Leonard was.

“I got held up.”

“Always the excuse with you.” he trailed off when he saw the Speedster frozen to the ground. “Oh, look at that.”

After Len and Lewis had walked out, Barry called to Cisco over the comms. He had his friend activate the thermal heater that was hidden in the emblem on his chest. Within seconds, he was free… shivering but warming rapidly. 

The next time they met, Barry had already figured out that Lewis had put a microbomb in Lisa’s neck. One that would combust if it came in contact with a magnetic friction, and an oxidant. If the bomb came in contact with air… it would explode. He had his friends at the labs figuring out a way to get the bomb out, and Barry was sent to watch Lewis until his team did so.

Barry walked into the warehouse where Len was sitting and cleaning the cold gun. “These visits are getting old.”

“Third time’s the charm,” Barry said, still walking closer to Len.

Len threw the cloth he was using down on the table in frustration, but his voice remained calm. “I told you… I don’t need saving.”

“But your sister does. I know your dad put a bomb in Lisa. Lewis told you he’d kill her if you didn’t help him, right? Look, don’t worry. My team’s working on a way to remove the bomb.” Barry said with a nod.

“Hope you got that gun of yours ready to blast, cuz…” Lewis once again trailed off when he saw Barry. This time, the kid’s face wasn’t hidden by his mask. Barry shifted on his feet, face concerned but straight as he got ready to adjust his plan.

“Who the hell’s that?” Lewis said, Len stared at Barry, brows knit not in an angry way, but more of a stern way.

“Ah, uh, Lenny said you need new tech. What’s up? I-i’m Sam. Sup?..” Barry said, reaching his hand out to shake Lewis’. The man walked forward a few steps toward Barry.

“Huh.” he scoffed. “You telling me you think this kid can crack a draykon keypad?”

Len just stared at Lewis as Barry answered. “Wha- Well I did help Snart steal the Kahndaq-dynasty diamond from Central City Museum last year.” Len and Lewis both looked to Barry, Len’s face was straight and serious, but his eyes were curious as to how this would go. “That was locked up behind an amortech industries faze three suppression door with the draykon XL 12-18 keypad. So.” Barry chuckled at that last part.

Len looked to his father, up and down. “Couldn’t have done it without him,” he said snarkily, looking back to Barry.

“Draykon’s my jam,” Barry said with a smile. God only at a time like this, he’d say something dorky like that. Len wanted to laugh, and Barry wanted to die of embarrassment.

“Ah.” Lewis got up in Barry’s face. “Okay… Sam. Let’s go.” he patted Barry’s arm and walked away.

“Right now?” Barry asked, pointing at the ground.

“You got a problem with that?” Lewis turned to ask. Len stood silently throughout most of the conversation, his input not really needed, and he wanted to see how Barry would manage. 

“No. All good. Can’t wait.” Barry said as Lewis left. He turned around to let with a little bit of panic on his face. Len just smirked at him and followed where Lewis had left. “Oh, this should be fun,” Barry said with a sigh, following Len.

Barry, Len and Lewis walked into the main lobby wearing janitorial clothing and pushing a cleaning cart. A gun was hidden under the dustpan that sat on the top of the cart.

“Keep quiet… and follow my lead.” Lewis told them.

Len followed with his hands in his pockets, almost leisurely, and Barry pushed the cart.

“Just like old times.” Len drawled. 

They approached the front counter where the security guards were watching baseball. “You watching the diamonds game?” Lewis asked.

“Yeah.” one replied.

“The salamanders are killing ‘em.” the other said. “ID’s?” he asked.

They all pulled their ID’s off their suits and placed them on the counter. One guard took them so they could swipe the cards, the other asked; “What floor are you going to?”

“Twenty-seventh,” Lewis replied. When security started to scan the cards, the machine wasn’t working, and Lewis lifted the dustpan to reveal the gun to Barry.

“Hey, what’s the hold-up, guys?” Barry suddenly asked, stepping away from the gun. “I mean… you wanna call management and explain why the toilets are still overflowing? We’re all on the clock right?” Barry’s diversion worked, and security let them through.

“Yeah. Y-you guys are good to go.”

“Thanks,” Barry replied quietly. They all took their badges and Lewis spoke once again.

“You enjoy the game guys,” he said.

“Diamonds don’t stand a chance.”

As the backed away, he spoke one last time. “Not tonight they don’t.”

Len walked alongside Barry as the boy pushed the cart, and Lewis was left to catch up to them. Once they were on the 27th floor, the walked out of the elevator when Lewis told them to wait. “Oh, hold on. D’you hear that?” he asked. 

“I got it,” Barry said, taking out his phone and opening the camera. He stuck it out around the corner just enough to see two guards walking away. “It’s two armed guards,” he whispered.

“Guess your timing didn’t work out after all,” Len said with a sneer.

“Yeah, that’s why I got a plan B.”

“Cuz you always needed one.” Len pointed out.

“Yeah, But…” Lewis grabbed the gun from the cart. “Your sister turned out to be a disappointment, also,” he told Len as he cocked the gun.

Barry sped the guards away while Lewis was distracted, not going fast enough to create wind, but fast enough for neither of them to notice the one second he was gone. “All right, what do you guys say we get on with the job?” he sighed. “Guards are gone, I don’t know… must’ve taken a break.”

“Yeah… must’ve.” Len said, pulling the cold gun from the cart. They continued down the halls until they found what they were looking for.

“Okay, Sam,” Lewis said. “Show us what you got.”

“Yeah. all right.” Barry said, stepping up to the keypad. “I’ll just…” he turned back to look at Lewis. “You guys just keep a lookout and I’ll…” when he turned back to the keypad, Lewis turned away.

Barry used his super speed until he got the right eight digit combination. Once he did, he exclaimed as the door opened. “Ooh! Told you draykon was my jam!” he whispered as he stepped back towards Len. He chuckled as Len and Lewis walked through the door. 

“Nice job, Sam,” Lewis said.

“Yeah.”

“It’s good to go out on a high note,” Lewis told him as he shot Barry right in the heart. Barry’s body twirled and hit the ground hard, his face smushed against the carpet. When Lewis walked in the door and Len was visible, you could see the pain in his eyes. 

“Sorry Barry,” he whispered as the door closed.

Once Barry was sure the door was closed, he opened his eyes. When Lewis shot the gun, he had caught the bullet with his hand and faked getting shot to keep his cover. He twirled the bullet in his hands and got up, looking at the little object that almost killed him.

Barry and Snart had worked together before, and just like last time, it wasn’t going according to plan. The plan wasn’t to get ‘killed’, just like it wasn’t the plan for Leonard to break out Mardon, Bivolo, Nimbus and Shawna that day at the abandoned Ferris Airfield. He got up then called his friends with his phone.

Len followed his father Lewis with a straight face, but tears in his eyes. He felt like his heart had been torn out and shredded into pieces. His heart squeezed in pain, knowing his sister was in trouble, and that Barry was gone. He had nobody but himself to help his sister now.

Cisco and Caitlin had a high powered compression gun, something that would easily get the bomb out of Lisa’s neck. The only risk was that the gun used compressed air, but it was a risk they were willing to take, and Lisa told Cisco that she trusted him.

Lewis and Len approached the red laser security system. “Okay, son. Make me proud.” Lewis said.

“Like I care,” Len replied, firing his cold gun at the lasers, watching as they froze. 

“Ha. Now what?” Lewis said, seeing the lasers frozen but still blocking the path.

Len walked forward, holding his arms up. He walked through the frozen lasers as they broke from the pressure of his pushing past them. “I told you I had a better way to get past the lasers,” Len said, turning back to his father.

“Step aside,” Lewis said, practically ignoring him. “Time for another lesson,” he told Len, putting the duffle bag down and starting the crack the safe with a stethoscope.

“You’ve got one hundred twenty-five seconds before the system defrosts,” he told him, checking his watch with disinterest. 

“Then what?” Lewis asked.

“Sirens.” Len sneered.

Lewis focused on the safe, opening it easily. Their eyes focused on the diamonds in the vault.

Back at S.T.A.R. Cisco was about to get the bomb out of Lisa’s neck. Lisa joked after Cisco asked how she was feeling but told her it wasn’t funny. She commented on his smile after admitting the situation wasn’t funny.

“Okay, you ready?” he asked tensely.

“Shoot me Cisco,” she responded nervously. He lifted the gun to her neck behind her ear. Just as he was going to shoot, the computer started beeping and Cait gasped. 

“It’s- The Flash,” Cait said, covering up almost calling him Barry.

“Cisco? How you doing with Lisa?” his voice rang tensely over the speakers.

“Uh, kind of in the middle of it right now buddy-” Cisco said loud and frustrated.

“Alright, we need that bomb out.” He sped and changed into his costume, talking with them over the comms. “The heist is going down right now.” Cisco raised the gun back up to Lisa’s neck.

Lewis grabbed the tray the diamonds rested on, stuffing them into the small bag. As soon as he did, the alarm went off.

“Time’s up,” Len said seriously frustrated.

“Let’s get out of here,” Lewis said in response. Barry sped into the room as they turned to walk away. Len raised his cold gun when he heard Barry’s voice.

“The only place you’re going is back to iron heights, Lewis,” he told them proudly.

“Huh,” Lewis breathed out. “You wanna bet?”

“Do I wanna bet?” Barry asked rhetorically.

“Do not bet!” Cisco said over the comms. “Give me a minute!”

“Tell me this? What kind of man puts a bomb in his own daughter?” Barry said as he walked closer. When Barry asked that question, Len’s eyes shifted down to the ground sadly.

“A very rich man,” Lewis responded.

“Ah...” Barry whispered. Lewis pulled the trigger out, flipping the cap open right in front of Len’s eyes. When Barry looked to him, he could see the pain swimming in Len’s eyes.

“Shoot him, son,” Lewis told Len. 

When Len heard that command, he hesitated, still aiming the gun at Barry, but not pulling the trigger. Barry looked to him and cocked his head, wondering what he’d do. “Kill him or you’ll never see your sister alive,” Lewis told him in a raspy whisper.

Len looked strained this time around. His face was full of regret and remorse, as he prepared to pull the trigger.

Lisa told Cisco to pull the trigger of the compression gun. He moved his finger to the trigger and prepared to fire. With one quick shot, the bomb rocketed into the canister in the back of the gun. Cait and Cisco raised their hands in celebration, “I got the bomb out!” he yelled.

Barry put his hands to his ears when he heard Cisco tell him the news. “Lisa’s safe.” He said. Len immediately lowered the gun slightly and Lewis looked shocked. When he turned towards his son, Len shifted the nose of the gun to Lewis and shot him in the chest.

Lewis groaned as an Icicle formed from the inside of his body out. He fell to his knees with a pained grunt. “You’re working with the Flash,” he said struggling to talk and breathe with the icicle tearing through his lungs and heart. “I thought you hated him.”

“Not as much as I... hate you,” Len said in a low tone, his face contorted in emotional pain, his brows furrowed fiercely. Len watched as his father fell over onto his stomach, death finally embracing the evil man.

Barry walked slowly towards them and Len got down on one knee, looking at Lewis’ body. Barry took the gun from Len, and he let him. “Lisa was safe. Why did you do that?”

“He broke my sister’s heart. Only fair I break his.” Len responded, tears in his eyes, but an angry look on his face.

Barry switched his comms off, “Oh Leonard…” Barry dropped down to his knees and wrapped him in a hug. Len didn’t respond to it for a while. It took him a few minutes to actually realize Barry was there, he was alive.

“Lewis shot you…” Len said urgently, pushing Barry back and looking him over. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Len,” Barry said. “You know what has to happen, don’t you?” Barry said in anguish.

“I know Scarlet. It’ll be fine.” Snart knew he’d have to get taken in by the cops. He had a feeling it wouldn’t last after they heard his story. Maybe he’d even have some help getting through what was to come.

Len looked Barry in the eyes and took the boy’s face in his hands. He didn’t care if the boy was still in his uniform, he wasn’t going to wait. He leaned in slowly, his lips grazing Barry’s slightly. He felt the boy’s breath hitch, but he didn’t pull away, so Len closed the distance, kissing him long and slow.

They parted, and Barry stared at him with wide eyes and scarlet red cheeks. “You should probably get out of here Scarlet. The police will be here any minute, and if they see you, they might not be happy to see who’s been keeping you company.”

“Right…” Barry said, voice breaking as tears now slid down his face. He got to his feet and walked to the door. He turned back for one last glance at Len, the cold gun in his hands as he spoke. “I won’t let you go through this alone. My team and Lisa will testify in court.” He told Len. “Goodbye…” Barry whispered, voice breaking.

Regretfully, Barry couldn’t testify. The fact that he was there as someone else, and who got killed, then showed up as the Flash, he couldn’t risk his identity. Cait and Cisco, however… they could. It wouldn’t have been surprising if Lisa went to a doctor for help with the bomb in her neck. 

Barry turned and ran out of the vault headed for S.T.A.R. Labs. He really needed to clear his head, and maybe running on the treadmill would work. An hour after Barry left the scene, Leonard was all over the news, the events from earlier already being covered by local channels. 

Barry looked to the TV’s around the cortex as he sat in the chair near the computers. Cait and Cisco had gone home for the night, so he was alone. He was pining for Len, wishing he was by the older man’s side. He let out a sigh as a tear slid down his face again.

He pulled his legs into his chest and laid his head on his knees as he started to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
